There are numerous people that use checklists to organize and prioritize their activities, as well as track progress with regard to their various tasks and undertakings. For example, a human resource manager may use a “new hire” checklist when on-boarding a new employee. Alternatively, a stay-at-home dad may use a checklist just to keep up with all of the activities of the kids.
Computing devices, and particularly mobile computing devices, have advanced the use of checklists in everyday life. With a mobile computing device, a person can take maintain his/her checklist wherever that person goes, and consult with the checklist when needed.
While there are executable applications that manage a person's checklist or to-do items, creating the checklist is often cumbersome, especially as (quite frequently) the content from which one would create a checklist is generated by a third party and the person is simply viewing the content. In these circumstances, the process to create a checklist and, in particular, a user-actionable checklist where items on the list are associated with completion states, is to capture or copy the content that forms the basis of the checklist, enter the captured content into a checklist application, identify (or delineate) the individual steps/items of the checklist, and then generate the checklist based on the person's efforts.